


Dean teaches Cas to drive

by Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Destiel - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Impala, Learning to Drive, Profound Bond, Sexual Tension, alternate endings i guess, canonverse, theyre too afraid to admit theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel/pseuds/Thegirlonfireshipsdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been weakened and is showing sings of being human, so since he cannot teleport, Dean teaches him how to drive a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean teaches Cas to drive

**Author's Note:**

> So I read a tumblr post about how we never really saw Cas learning how to drive, so I wrote how I imagined it. this is around season 5 i guess.

"So Cas, first things first. Buckle up" Dean instructed Castiel after sitting down in the passenger seat of the impala. He had never let anyone but Sam drive his Baby, and he told himself that all his anxiety was just because of that. He definitely wasn’t nervous because he and Castiel were all alone in a confined space where anything could happen. No way.  
Dean found himself watching Cas's hands as he wore his seatbelt, refusing to let his mind think of all the other things he wanted Cas to be doing to him with those hands. When Castiel was done, Dean began explaining to him what each part of the impala did and when he would need to use them. 5 minutes later, Castiel's blue-eyed gaze left Dean's face and focused on the empty space of the parking lot ahead of him.  
"So what are you gonna do first?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.  
"Shift the gear into Drive?" Castiel asked slowly.  
"Nope. Before that?" Dean pointed at the rearview mirror, indicating that Cas should check it.  
"Oh, yes, I'll adjust the mirrors so I can see behind me, and to my left and.....right." Cas said, adjusting the mirrors to his height as he did so. He was only a few inches shorter than Dean, so he was done pretty quickly. He then shifted the gearstick into drive and pressed the gas pedal gently, then a little too hard. Dean told him to stay at a steady 10 miles per hour, but Baby's speed kept fluctuating between 8 and 14.  
For about 10 minutes Cas practiced keeping his speed constant and making his stops less jerky, and Dean had to give it to him: he was learning pretty fast. Next, They practiced turning, and it didn't take long for Castiel to make smooth circles in the large, empty parking lot. Slowly, Dean was able to relax a little, but Castiel's shoulders were tense, and his mouth remained in a tight, focused line. Since Castiel was focused on the road, Dean could stare at him shamelessly, and he did. His eyes travelled up and down Cas's body, and usually returned to his lips, which were one of his favorite features of Cas's. When Cas stopped for a second, their eyes met, and Dean was glad Sam wasn't there to roll his eyes at them and whine about their "sexual tension". Every time Dean looked at Cas. he felt a strange warmth inside of him, but he had been ignoring it for several years and he wasn't about to stop now  
"How did I do, Dean?" Cas asked in his unnaturally deep voice.  
"You did great buddy," Dean said with a smile "you think you're ready to get on the streets?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. A ghost of a smile appeared on Cas's ever-neutral face, but Dean couldn't admire it for long because he had just realized that they were still moving. "Are we.." Dean's eyes widened when he saw the tree Baby was slowly rolling towards, "NEUTRAL!" He exclaimed, shifting into park with one swift motion just a few seconds before the possible collision. Once they had stopped, Dean looked down at his hand, which was currently on top of Cas's on the gear. Shit.  
"I am sorry Dean!" Castiel whispered, his eyes wide and jaw tight with concern.  
"No, uh," Dean removed his hand from Cas's and waved it dismissively, immediately missing the feeling of Cas's hand in it. "it was in neutral, it's okay, we're fine Cas". Cas just looked out the window, and Dean didn't need to see his face to know that he was disappointed in himself.   
"Cas, it's fine, let's just keep practicing" said Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder. He pulled his hand back slowly when Cas turned to face him.  
"Alright" the angel said, nodding once before flexing his fingers and very slowly reversing Baby. His shoulders were slumped and the excitement had left his eyes, so Dean told him to stop after another 10 minutes. When they switched Dean suddenly felt conscious of his ass being where Cas's just was, but he was still always more comfortable in the driver's seat than the passenger's.  
"You did really good Cas," Dean shot Cas a quick smile, "so what do ya say we grab some burgers?" He asked cheerfully. He thought he heard Cas mumble something like "angels don't eat", but then he looked out the window and said "of course".  
At the diner Dean placed their order and turned to Castiel, who sat watching his hands idly. "What's going on Cas? You ok?" He asked his friend. Cas wasn't the most talkative guy, but Dean could tell that he was upset. Cas looked like a cute little kitten when he was pensive and as adorable as that was, Dean couldn't bear to see Cas troubled.  
"Dean" Cas began, lifting his gaze to meet Dean's "I'm and angel of the Lord" he said sadly, "we don't drive, or eat, or feel pain." He looked away and shook his head slightly, "I was a soldier, but now all my powers have been drained, and I am not. I'm useless Dean" Cas said slowly, clenching his jaw. In that moment he looked so broken and helpless and Dean really felt for Cas; he had sacrificed his own powers to get rid of angels and clear a path for him and Sam to save Adam. Cas had always been there for them and Dean wanted to be there for him too. He controlled his urge to hold Cas in his arms though, and just leaned forward and placed a hand on his arm to get him to look up before saying: "Cas, listen to me, you are not useless. You made a sacrifice to help us, and that makes you a hero. You are the bravest angel I've met Cas, and the fact that you have to drive instead of teleporting doesn't change that". Cas squinted at Dean, unsure of what exactly to say. Dean pulled back his hand, but kept gazing into his azure eyes with that sincere, caring expression that filled Cas with hope in humanity.   
“Thank you Dean” He said just as their waitress was arriving with burgers, and just like that the moment ended.  
“Eat up Cas, you earned it” Dean grinned as he bit into his cheeseburger. Cas began eating silently, surprised at how delicious the burger was.  
“Good, huh?” Dean asked, noticing the pleasure on Cas’s face.  
“Yes; these make me very happy” He said with a nod. When he looked into Dean’s eyes he realized that the burger wasn't the main reason he was happy, but the person he was eating it with. Cas took a long sip of Soda and smiled a small, content smile, because he might have been cut off from heaven, but he had Dean Winchester, and that was enough.


End file.
